Réquiem
by Anne Darket
Summary: SetoXJoey Uno de ellos ha cometido el error de no amar a su pareja y ahora sabe que él está con otro. Songfic. Solo un capi.


** Réquiem **

_Por: Anne Darket_

Con cuidado te seguí hasta el lugar en donde tú, vida mía, me has ocultado un secreto; dónde tú mi amor has traicionado mi confianza; donde tú mi querido te has ocultado de la tristeza; donde tú mi amorío te has refugiado en los brazos de otro hombre. ¿Es que acaso mis labios no fueron suficientes para saciar tu sed incontrolable? ¿O tal vez es que mis brazos no te han dado el calor suficiente para soportar el frío? ¿No te he dicho las más bellas palabras a tu oído? ¿Es que te has olvidado de lo que hemos vivido? No, no te di lo suficiente, no te di todo mi cariño; temí ser abandonado y ahora por mi culpa tú te has ido de mi lado.

_**Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí**_

_**Siento que no te di**_

_**Lo que esperabas de mi**_

Sé con quien estás, tengo celos del hombre que te da el amor que nunca te di; estoy triste, porque aunque sigas fingiendo que hay algo entre los dos, ya no hay más que una herida en el corazón; estoy enojado por más de una razón… no me dices que hay otro hombre en tu vida ¿piensas que yo te reclamaría? Tal vez, pero no, yo lo provoqué, fue mi culpa amor; y como ya dije hay más de una razón; me duele admitir que me odio a mí mismo por haberte herido ¡quién diría que mi orgullo sería destruido por el engaño de un amor que no he olvidado! Y la última razón y la más importante, por la que quiero mentir fingiendo que me lo merecía, es por aquel hombre que hoy en día es el amor de tu vida.

_**Ahora que ya todo terminó**_

_**A quien de mi te alejó**_

_**Yo le quisiera pedir**_

_**Que me deje sólo un día más**_

_**Para poder hablar**_

_**De lo que eras para mi**_

Me acerco lentamente, observándote fijamente, sin perder un instante del cuerpo que cada noche me cautivó, de esos labios que saciaron mi sed de amor, de esa mirada que me bastó para sentir que me amaban, de esos oídos que me escucharon cuando te susurraba, de esas manos que conocieron cada pedazo de piel y esos ojos que me desvistieron cada anochecer.

_**Que me deje disfrutar**_

_**De tu voz, y contemplar**_

_**Tus ojos una vez más**_

Deseo escuchar una vez más tu voz al susurrar todo lo que anhelaba sentir; tus labios pronunciar alguna palabra; tu garganta desgarrarse en un gemido delirante; un suspiro que salga de tu boca ardiente, que se pierda, que se consuma en un grito con mi nombre. Y vislumbrar tu mirada, con ese brillo alegre y el color de ellos cual si fuese miel dorada; y nunca verlos derramar ni una sola lágrima, pues si algún día veo que la tristeza te acabe y dejas caer una gota de miel agria, mis manos cometerán el peor crimen en una noche amarga, mataré sin compasión alguna a quien te haya herido y si yo hubiese sido me arrancaría el corazón y con él la vida, te los regalaría en bandeja de plata, porque la de oro sería para mi alma; haz lo que quieras con ellas, pero no las ames, quiero que el infierno que me des sea la menos endulzada y al menos así me enseñarás lo que es una muerte desahuciada.

Y después de tanto pensar, ya te perdí de vista

_**No creo en el más allá,**_

_**No sé donde buscarte**_

_**Y aquí no estás**_

_**No creo en la eternidad,**_

_**Necesito encontrarte**_

_**Y estar en paz**_

Te busco, no te encuentro; al menos déjame decirte que deseo tu felicidad, aunque para mí ya no haya más que el dolor de la pérdida y la culpa de esta soledad, déjame decirte que sé que no te di lo que tú entregaste a mí ser y es por eso que no quiero retener lo que nunca cuidé, nunca amé; que mi último deseo es morir sabiendo que él es feliz y que aunque yo ya no esté aquí sepa que a dónde quiera que esté lo querré.

_**Necesito terminar**_

_**Lo que un día**_

_**empezamos**_

_**A planear**_

_**Lo que quiero es tenerte**_

_**Y no recordar**_

Y si solo me permites un segundo para decir algunas palabras, yo te confesaría que te amo y que siempre será así; no pretenderé que tengas compasión de mí, tampoco quiero que regreses conmigo, solo quiero que ese temor que traigo dentro escape, solo quiero que sepas que algún día te amé; que no solo fui una bestia que quiso placer, que fui un chico que buscaba en otro el amor que no se daba a sí mismo… no quiero que te lleves la imagen de un millonario que no puede amar más que a sus riquezas. Y aunque algunos digan que si uno no empieza por amarse nunca amará, yo siempre mantendré en pie que uno puede amar a otra persona aunque no tenga ni un poco de querer para él mismo.

_**No he apreciado**_

_**Lo que he tenido,**_

_**No lo he apreciado**_

_**Hasta que lo he perdido**_

Lo sé, hasta hoy no me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, de que sin ti ya no hay motivo para vivir… porque nunca dejé salir lo que mi corazón encerraba en sí… y aunque a veces traté de demostrarte cuanto te amaba, no pude, por cobarde, porque no he podido aprender a amar, porque aunque el sentimiento esté allí no lo puedo dejar escapar; y sabes que… yo creo que es mejor así, para que ya no tengas que sufrir.

_**Y si la fortuna o el azar**_

_**Me dan la oportunidad**_

_**De volvernos a ver**_

_**Juro que jamás te ocultaré**_

_**Lo que hay dentro de mi ser**_

_**Te abriré mi corazón**_

Si te vuelvo a ver, te diré lo que nunca me atreví a decir

Y si te veo feliz, no me acercaré, solo observaré

Y si en tus ojos veo lágrimas, espero que no sean por mí

Que valgan la pena esa tristeza, no la gastes en mí

Y, tal vez si llegasen a ser por mí, te juró que nunca quise que te sintieses así

Porque siempre he deseado que tú seas feliz

_**Espera donde estés**_

_**Pues tengo que vivir**_

_**Y cuando muera iré**_

_**A charlar junto a ti**_

No me quitaré la existencia, sufriré más en vida… no me importa cuanto me duela, me mantendré en pie y me esforzaré hasta que Dios me llame y si por gracia divina él me deja acompañarte, te iré a visitar y por fin sabrás que mi corazón fue tuyo, que cada beso que me diste fue el aliento para seguir con vida y que cada caricia que me entregaste reconforto mi alma. Te diré por fin: 'Joey te amo'

**FANTASÍA FINALIZADA**

JoeyXSeto

Canción de: El mago de Oz

Lo único que pido: Reviews


End file.
